Routine
by Blu Rose
Summary: Namiku oneshot.NaminexRiku. It had been their routine for so many years, since before they were married. What was the point in changing it now?


_Disclaimer: Blu Rose does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. She only owns this fic._

**X-X-X**

They had been doing it ever since they started going steady, and after their marriage a few months ago, she grew into the habit of it.

Every morning, Naminé would slip out of bed, careful not to wake up Riku, and make her way into the kitchen. Then, she'd start breakfast. Fry a couple of eggs sunny side up, bacon, nice and crispy, toast some bread, not _too_ dark now, decaf coffee with just a pinch of sugar. Just as she was finishing up on the coffee, she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Morning," he spoke into her ear.

The corners of the blonde woman's lips curled up into a smile. "Morning. I hope you're hungry," she said as Riku kissed her on the cheek and sat down at the table. Once everything was done and the wares were set, they started to eat. Naminé would always take small bites and eat very little—she ate like a bird, Riku would say.

"So, you got any plans for today?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm going with Kairi to the doctor this morning." The word _'doctor'_ made Riku swallow the egg in his mouth.

"Doctor? Is something wrong? You've been eating properly, haven't you?"

"Y-yes, I have. It's just that…um… How should I put this…? I just noticed that it's been two months since Aunt Flo last visited." Riku still looked at his newlywed wife in confusion. "No? Uh…" The blonde bit her bottom lip as she grabbed the end of the table in thought. "My monthly visitor? …No? Well, I'll just have to come out and say it…" She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Riku…" She started to smile. "I might be pregnant."

Riku's eyes widened. "Pregnant… Pregnant?! Oh, my God!! This is great! This is wonderful!" he shouted as he got up from his seat to hug Naminé. "We're going to be parents!"

**X-X-X**

They had been doing it ever since they started going steady, but with their new bundle of joy, some minor changes had to be made.

Every morning, Naminé would slip out of bed, careful not to wake up Riku, and pick up their precious sleeping baby Kishi from his crib before she made her way into the kitchen. She'd put Kishi in his highchair, give him some toys to play with, then start on breakfast. Eggs sunny side up, crisp bacon, toast and decaf coffee with just a pinch of sugar. Just as always.

"Dada!!" Kishi cries out as soon as his daddy walks into the kitchen, shaking his toy excitedly.

Despite the surprise being spoiler, he still goes over to his wife and wraps his arms around her waist and whispers into her ear, "Morning."

"Morning. I hope you're hungry," she said with a smile as Riku kissed her on the cheek and sat down at the table. While he entertained Kishi, she finished up breakfast. Once everything was done and set into place, they started to eat. Naminé would always spoon feed Kishi his applesauce, not trusting the little silver-haired scamp after the messes he made in the past. "You're going to be home from work early, right?"

"Yup. You got something to do?"

Kishi grabbed the empty spoon from Naminé and began to shake it around. "No, Kishi! Give that back to Mommy…" She looked at her husband and smiled. "Mm-hm! There's someone who saw my work and they're willing to pay me for a portrait of their grandchildren. By the way, I hope you don't mind if Kairi drops Hiro here."

Kishi started to frown and pound his little fists on the counter of his highchair. "No!!"

"Sweetie, why can't you give Hiro a chance? I'm sure he didn't mean to break your toy."

"No!!"

"See what you've done?" The blonde woman said as she pointed a finger at her husband. "That's _your_ attitude he inherited."

Riku rolled his eyes as he stood up, a piece of toast in hand. "Oh, sure. When he's misbehaving, that's _my_ genes. When he's all quiet and nice, it's _your_ genes."

"You know I didn't mean it, dear. Have a nice day at work! Say _'bye-bye'_ to Daddy, Kishi!"

"Bye-bye, Dada! Bye-bye!" The baby boy called out as his father ruffled his hair and kissed his wife before leaving through the back door.

"Alright, Kishi. It's time for your bath." Naminé said as she got up and took Kishi out of his highchair.

"No!" He said with a pout. His mother only sighed as she left the kitchen.

**X-X-X**

They had been doing it since before their only son was born, and there were a few minor changes over the years. Every morning, Naminé would slip out of bed, careful not to wake up Riku. She'd check in on Kishi as he slept in his bed. Then she'd go downstairs into the kitchen and start on breakfast. For Riku, eggs sunny side up, crispy bacon, toast and decaf coffee with just a pinch of sugar. For Kishi, a stack of pancakes, some scrambled eggs and toast and black coffee—actually, it was decaf, but his mother never told him that.

"Morning," Riku said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning."

As Riku sat down at the table, Kishi walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Morning," his father answers back.

His mother, on the other hand, just stared at him sadly. Kishi arched an eyebrow. "Mom? Something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just…here," the blonde woman said as she handed her son a plate.

A short while later, as they were eating breakfast, Kishi looked up to see his mother staring at him sadly. "Mom, what's wrong? You've been looking at me like that for the last three days."

"It's nothing…!" Naminé sniffed as she began to tear up and played around with her scrambled eggs.

"Ooookay… Well, I gotta go down to the beach. Hiro says he has a bone to pick with me. If you see me come home with a couple of bruises, don't overreact about it," the silver-haired teen said as he got up and placed his empty plate and cup in the sink. "See you later." He walked out of the back door, leaving Riku and Naminé alone.

After a moment of silence, Riku broke the silence, "Alright, what's the problem? Don't tell me you're still crying over Kishi going to college."

"This is the last month our son will be here…! Aren't you upset about it, either?"

"Why should I be upset? He's going off to college, he's almost a man… You have to learn to let him go and grow up on his own when the time comes."

"I will!" Naminé said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Riku got up and kissed her on the cheek. "I gotta go to work. Have a nice day, hon."

As her husband walked out of the room, she folded her arms across her chest and puffed up her cheeks. "I can let him go… I just won't like it."

**X-X-X**

They had been doing it for as long as she could remember. Since before they had grandkids, before they had kids, before they were married. There had been changes to their little morning habit as time went on, but when Kishi moved out of the house, it slowly went back to normal—not counting the times when their children and grandchildren stayed over.

As usual, Naminé woke up before Riku, carefully slid out of bed and walked into the kitchen still dressed in her nightgown. As usual, she prepared the eggs, sunny side up, the crispy bacon, slices of toast, and decaf coffee—though she didn't know why Riku still insisted on drinking it when he had been retired for years and didn't _need_ the energy.

He can't sneak up on her and surprise her like he used to do, because as he's coming down the stairs, she can hear him complain about his aching leg. But still, he wraps his arms around her waist, kisses her on the cheek and whispers "Good morning," before hobbling over to the table. He sits down, rests his cane against the chair, and picks up the newspaper in front of him.

"Kishi's dropping the kids over here today. He has to go away on business and Nori's ill, so he'd rather they stay here until she gets better," Naminé said as she set down a plate in front of her husband.

"Is that so?"

"I was thinking we could go take them to visit Sora and Kairi so they can play with Ichi."

"Sounds good."

"And you had better be on your best behavior around them. After what you showed them the last time they visited, they broke something at their house!"

Riku put down his paper to look at his wife with an arched eyebrow. "It's not my fault that they didn't remember that I said _'do it __**outside**__, not __**inside**__'_?"

"I _mean_ it…" Naminé said as she sat down and picked up her cup of tea.

"Of course. You know I wouldn't do anything to twist their young minds…" Her husband started to smirk. "But, uh…before the kids come…you wanna…_do it_?"

The graying blonde choked on her tea and stared at Riku in shock. "Ri-riku!! Are you crazy?! You can't expect us to have sex before the kids come over!"

"Come on… We could see how fast it can take us now. It's been a while since we did it on a time limit."

"…Alright. Just _once_. _Five_ _minutes_. And you better hurry! I'm not adding time just because of a bum leg slowing you down!" Naminé said as she got up from her seat, blushing. Riku grunted as he grabbed his cane and forced himself to stand up. He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Trust me, hon: it's not gonna slow me down. Heh-heh…"

**X-X-X**

They had been doing it for…actually, Naminé couldn't remember when their habit started. It had been that long ago since their skin was smooth and taut, their muscles strong, their minds sharp and their bodies overall _young_. And as the years rolled on, minor changes had to be made to their morning habit.

As usual, Naminé woke up early, sliding out of bed. She makes sure Riku is snug underneath the sheets before leaving. The walk down the stairs is harder these days, her old joints aching from years of use. It was just one of the things she accepted in her old age, next to her gray hair, her wrinkled skin and varicose veins.

Once she reached the kitchen, she began to make breakfast. She still made the eggs, the bacon, the toast and the coffee, even though it wasn't good for her husband. He was persistent and reminded her that if he was still alive now, he could handle some food. As she set the food on the table, she heard a whirring sound coming from the hallway.

"Morning," Riku rasped as he rolled into the room in his electric wheelchair. To most, it seemed as if he got off worse in terms of aging. His gray hair was slowly turning white and thinning. Liver spots and veins were common on his body. Arthritis in the legs. Deaf in one ear. It certainly seemed like he had the worst of it, but he never minded it.

"Morning, dear," Naminé cooed as she shuffled over to her husband. She bent over slightly to give him a kiss on the cheek. He rolled over to the table and shifted slightly in his wheelchair. With a shaky hand, he picked up a fork and began to eat his bacon. The old woman just smiled and sat opposite him. She looked out of the window over the sink. "The sun's out today. Maybe we could go for a walk around the town?"

"Mm-hm."

"And we could visit Sora. I think he's still a little depressed about Kairi's passing."

"That was a month ago." The old man stopped eating his food. "Although, I suppose it's hard since his daughter and granddaughter inherited Kairi's looks."

"Hmm." The old woman nodded. "Riku… If I die first, are you going to stay depressed for long?"

Riku arched an eyebrow. "You can look at me and think _you're_ gonna die first? Heh."

"I'm serious."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Of course I'd be depressed. You're the love of my life, after all. But, after a while, I figure I'd learn to move on, because I know you wouldn't want it to affect me for what's left of my life. Sora will come to the same answer."

Naminé remained silent for a while before she smiled. "I'd do the same, too, I suppose."

Riku dropped his fork and leaned back in his wheelchair. "Well, I'm full…"

"Alright," his long-time wife said as she got up and picked up his plate.

"Why do you keep making so much food when you know I can't eat it all?"

As she emptied the food into the waste disposal, she kept smiling as she started to wash the dishes. "Force of habit, dear. Force of habit…"

It was their routine. What would be the point in changing it now?

**X-X-X**

**Give love to the Namiku fandom!! Write more fics!! Draw more art!! Cosplay! Sew! Do _something_ to ensure that this pairing doesn't become one of the crack pairings of the KH fandom! And remember to review this fic and check out the fics _Way to the Dawn_ and _Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Heart_! Review for the sake of Blu!!**


End file.
